MANAGER inc
by Piiiiiiiiiiia'89
Summary: Todo puede cambiar cuando un músico londinense desempleado y perdido en la vida se reencuentra con un viejo amor, Marie Dwyer, la manager de los mejores artistas emergentes de la época. Aquella mujer de ojos chocolates se encargaría de cambiar no solo la vida de cantante de Edward Cullen.


**MANAGER inc.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia sí.

* * *

Les recomiendo escuchar esto cuando lean el capítulo, aquí me inspiré para escribir la historia: i was broken, la versión de Robert Pattinson, esta en youtube y dura como 7 minutos aprox.

* * *

**Summary:**

**Todo puede cambiar cuando un músico londinense desempleado y perdido en la vida se reencuentra con un viejo amor, Marie Dwyer, la manager de los mejores artistas emergentes de la época. Aquella mujer de ojos chocolates se encargaría de cambiar no solo la vida de cantante de Edward Cullen.**

* * *

**Prefacio:**

Hice vibrar la guitarra como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentí como las cuerdas ya no eran de aquel instrumento, ahora eran una extensión de mi cuerpo, ¿era el alcohol haciendo su efecto?, lo dudo, recién iba en mi tercera cerveza y eso era kilómetros hasta límite. Era yo, al fin yo, liberado de toda la mierda que me consumía, viviendo el momento mas alto de pureza que pude alcanzar alguna vez en mi vida de canta-autor.

Mis cuerdas vocales rasgaban cada nota que exclamada en una perfecta sincronización con Tanya- mi guitarra- y estaba a punto de alcanzar el nirvana musical… cuando sentí un líquido correr por mis pies, levante la cabeza y pude ver como un joven inglés se limpiaba de sus labios el vómito que acababa de expulsar en medio del escenario, si se le puede llamar así a la tarima en la que estaba.

Porque, estaba viviendo el momento de exposición sentimental mas profundo y sincero de mi existencia, y lo estaba haciendo en el bar mas rancio y de dudosa procedencia en todo Londres. Mi vida era una mierda y aunque intentara cambiarlo, aunque intentara superarme mental y físicamente, eso no cambiaría, ni en un millón de años, porque era Edward Cullen, el perdedor mas grande de este país, continente, maldición ¡de todo el mundo!

- Emmett, pedazo de mierda, ¡levántate!- le dije a mi amigo que estaba en calidad de bulto a mis pies, saqué mi celular y capture el momento con una foto, mañana se llevaría una sorpresa al ver su Facebook, no creo que les moleste a todas sus novias ver como termina su 'osito' después de una noche de juerga- Emm, es enserio, no te puedo levantar solo, pesas como una tonelada- traté de nuevo de levantarlo… pero nada, este tipo debía dejar de ejercitar.

- ¿Quí me istas dddiciendu Eddie? ¿Es que acasu estoy gordito?

- No Miss USA, no estas gorda- estábamos en medio del bar haciendo un gran desorden de sillas y mesas, me alegraría decir que llamábamos la atención de todos los presentes, pero eramos Emmett, yo, un par de ebrios dormidos mesas mas allá y algunas parejas muy ocupadas en sus asuntos.

Me cansé de tanto forcejeo y como pude lo senté en la silla mas cercana, odiaba la idea, pero lo cierto era que estaría atrapado aquí hasta que este hijo de puta se pusiera lo suficiente sobrio como para caminar a la salida y tomar un taxi.

Habían pasado treinta y siete minutos, y Emm seguía igual, podía escuchar S_ex on fire_ de_ Kings Of Leon_ en el fondo, por lo menos ponían buena música, mas personas repletaron el lugar y ya no me sentía tan patético como hace un rato, pero seguía estando en un bar del cual obviaba su existencia hasta ahora, con un amigo que parecía mas un saco con papas que un humano y mis zapatillas favoritas cubiertas con la cena de Emmett, era oficial, estaba listo para hundirme en mi propia miseria, agaché la cabeza y esperé a que el tiempo volara, o eso esperaba por mi salud mental.

- ¡Hey Cullen! ,¿Por qué esa cara de perdedor?, no has cambiado nada desde el instituto, chico.

Ahí estaba la encarnación de mis pesadillas hecha mujer, una hermosa y apetitosa mujer de cabellos chocolate y profunda mirada.

_- ¡Hey Cullen!, ¿Por qué esa cara de perdedor?_

_- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar chicos indefensos Zorrabella?- dijo Alice, mi hermana pequeña, aunque era solo un año menor se suponía que yo debía protegerla, no al revés, además esto hacía mas humillante la situación._

_Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan…_

¡Mierda!, ¡Era la mismísima y jodida Isabella Swan frente a mis ojos después de diez años!, y yo estaba aquí como un imbécil mirándola, mi día no podía ser peor.

- Swan, sabes que odiaba, odio y odiare que me digas chico…

- O sea que te molesta el hecho de que te diga chico pero no el que te diga perdedor… sabes, tu razonamiento subhumano me sigue provocando risa- sus ojos brillaron vivaces y sisañosos- Ven aquí Edward y dale un abrazo a una vieja amiga- me levanté mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido y la estreche en un confortable abrazo, era suave y blandita, me recordó a casa…

Quién lo pensaría, el tiempo de verdad puede cambiar personas y tenía la prueba viva frente a mis ojos.

- Swan déjame invitarte por lo menos una cerveza, ¿por los viejos tiempos?- Asintió y nos sentamos en la mesa de al lado de la mesa donde estaba Emmett tirado, a quien a propósito ignoramos olímpicamente, me hubiera gustado alejarme mas pero debía tener un ojo sobre el, por si entraba en razón- y cuéntame, quiero saber, ¿Qué paso con Bella-yolosetodo-Swan después de la graduación?

- A ver, por dónde empezar- Soltó un gran suspiro, me miró intensamente a los ojos y algo hizo clic en mí, como antes- Bueno me mude a Estados Unidos con Mike ¿lo recuerdas, cierto?- como no recordar a ese infeliz, me limité a asentir- y estudié negocios y administración de empresas en el campo de humanidades en Harvard- lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal de la vida, esta chica no paraba de sorprenderme- al terminar de estudiar ya llevaba muchos años con Mike como para no formalizarlo, así que nos comprometimos y juro que fue un parpadeo cuando ya teníamos una casa, un auto, un perro y una hija en camino, paso el tiempo y nació la persona mas importante en mi vida, mi Carlie, pero no todo iba muy bien y perdimos la chispa del matrimonio, Mike me engaño y estábamos teniendo una relación estrictamente unida por Carlie, esperamos dos años para darnos cuenta que la situación ya no daba para más, así que decidimos separarnos hace tres años. Necesitaba el apoyo de mi familia y amigos, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó, las personas mas importantes en mi vida seguían aquí, así que después de batallar por un tiempo con Mike logre volver a vivir a mi Londres- soltó una ligera risa al final de su discurso, me di cuenta que la intimidad entre nosotros había permanecido durante estos diez años- ya te conté lo suficiente Eddie, ahora te toca. Y mas te vale no aburrirme como lo solías hacer- dijo dándome un ligero golpe con su puño en el hombro.

- A ver, por dónde empezar- la imité hasta con tono de voz incluido.

- Cullen no te pases de listo, mira que me veo mas amigable, pero aún recuerdo como hacerte sufrir- su mirada se oscureció, y esas palabras no eran tan inocentes como deberían serlo.

_- ¡Así Edward, Sííííí!- su mirada se fue a blanco y supe que la había perdido en el tercer orgasmo de la tarde, y me temo decir que recién habíamos comenzado._

_Aquellas jornadas donde el jefe Charlie se ausentaba de la casa y Renée estaba en su tienda, eran las mejores. Podíamos pasar toda la tarde en nuestras 'cosas' sin temor a ser pillados, y de no ser así, siempre teníamos el claro, o mi casa, aunque mi madre siempre andaba por ahí, así que la verdad solo una vez tuvimos el gozo de hacer un rapidito en mi walking closet, pero fue memorable._

_Aunque claro, nuestro tiempo se veía mas reducido de lo normal porque el novio de Isabella a veces no tenía practica de baseball y ella no se podía escapar._

_- ¿En qué piensas Edward?- dijo haciendo figuritas en mi pecho luego de una sesión sexual de las salvajes._

_- ¿Por qué no dejas a Mike y estas conmigo?, ya sabes, podríamos ser algo así como novios, digo, si tu quieres, sino… solo… yo no sé- empecé a balbucear como el baboso que era… ¡Dios!, porque tenia que ser tan seguro en todo menos en lo que respecta a Isabella._

_- Edward, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, tu sabes que no puedo llegar y dejar a Mike así como así, Renée quedaría devastada y la gente podría comenzar a decir cosas, además, ¿tu?, ¿enserio?, ambos sabemos que eso no sería un buen plan a menos que quieras terminar con una bala en el pecho, digamos que Charlie no tiene una muy buena impresión de los músicos con el pelo largo, que faltan al instituto y se andan metiendo en líos en bares de mala muerte…- su mirada estaba cargada de reprobación y cierto toque de gracia, así que no le preste mucha atención y guardé un poco de esperanzas en esta 'relación'._

_- Mejor cállese y beseme señorita sensatez…_

- Por favor Swan, tu no podrías causarme ni este poquitito de sufrimiento- dije acercando mi dedo índice y gordo frente a su cara- lamento decirte que aquí no hay nada que contar, soy lo que ves, un músico desempleado, que ha estado estancado por diez años- lo dije con una sonrisa en la cara y cierto tono sarcástico, pero si esa mujer seguía conociéndome como lo hacía, podría notar perfectamente que no estaba bromeando.

Su mirada paso de la alegría a la felicidad en un segundo.

- Edward, si vine aquí y nos encontramos, no ha sido casualidad, lo que pasa es que…

- ¡Eddie! El oso esta listo para irse.

Si mañana a Emmett no lo mataba la resaca monumental que tendría, yo me encargaría de matarlo con mis propias manos.

- Mcarthy, al parecer sigues igual, ¿me recuerdas?- dijo Bella mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

- ¡Ardiente Swan!, por un momento pensé que eras una ilusión, sigues igual de pequeñita y molesta, nunca entendí como un ser tan chico podía ser tan odioso…

- ¡Tu eras el demonio encarnado!

- Pero era tu demonio- la miró lascivamente y la acercó a el pasando un brazo por su espalda y quedando de frente muy cerca- Podríamos recordar viejos tiempos si quieres…

MALDITO EMMETT. Mañana lo mataba, con o sin resaca. ¿Olvide decirles que Emmett y Bella fueron pareja por un tiempo?

- Emmett, preferiría correr desnuda por el Time Square en cadena mundial antes de volver a cometer un error como ese- la cara de Emmett era épica y a pesar de que era mi amigo, casi hago mi baile de la victoria diciendo 'en tu cara Emmett'- Además hueles a vómito y estas muy ebrio.

Conseguí un taxi y como pudimos subimos a Emmett que se resistía diciendo que su 'pequeño Emmy aún debía encontrar una gatita que le alegrara la velada'.

- Supongo que esta es la despedida Swan, debo admitir que alegraste la noche de mierda que estaba teniendo y me preguntaba si, uhmm… no lo sé, si, emmm- y ahí estaba, el Edward nervioso por una chica, por Isabella, mierdamierdamierdamierda, hasta cuando iba a ser un cabrón.

- Si te puedo dar mi número para que salgamos alguna vez- como siempre ella tomando la delantera, así que solo me limite a asentir, ya estaba muy avergonzado- toma, aquí tienes, debemos discutir algunos asuntos, la tarjeta te dará una idea…

Rápidamente escaneé la tarjeta.

_MANAGER inc. (Minc)_  
_Marie Dwyer, Representante Musical._

Me cago en mi puta alma, Bella era Marie Dwyer, ¡la jodida Marie Dwyer!, era la mujer que había revolucionado la última década de la música descubriendo a cantantes y bandas que hoy día eran casi leyendas…

- Chico, tu me vas a hacer millonaria.

* * *

Hey Guys!

He decidido al fin, después de un tiempo fuera de la escritura, publicar una de mis historias aquí, ya que soy fiel admiradora de esta página, así que espero que les guste y conforme vea la aceptación al fanfic publicare mas capítulos periódicamente  
PD. me regalas un review porfii porfii?


End file.
